


A Trollhunter's Oath

by mstriaianderror



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Do Not Copy Onto Another Site, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Graphic Description, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Other, Swearing, hella shit changes, inactive fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstriaianderror/pseuds/mstriaianderror
Summary: Subsequent to the Battle of Killahead Bridge, the trolls ended up in Arcadia. They revealed themselves to humans, proposing to live peacefully together. In return, the trolls would protect the humans from Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm army.They created a shared community and society became used to living with them. Arcadia became the home for both humans and trolls.But then, one fateful day, a human Trollhunter was chosen by the Amulet of Daylight.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinky (Tales of Arcadia), Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 69
Kudos: 133





	1. Chaos in the School Halls

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I’m posting on archive might delete this later unless people actually wanna see how the story plays out (i have chapter 2 ready and it’s also longer so if u want me to post that too comment down below :3) pls enjoy
> 
> (OG fic name was 'Two Worlds' thank you to Moonfrost614TheQueenofDarkness for helping me pick a better title <3)

Jim sat wearily in his seat, staring out the window as Mr. Strickler taught the class.

He was teaching Troll History. At least, that’s what Jim thought. His mind was in a daze.

Jim kept staring out the window.

He started to get sleepy. He was about to put his head down, when his best friend Toby Domzalski, started poking Jim’s arm frantically.

“Tobes, what are you-“

As Jim turned his head, he saw Mr. Strickler standing before him.

Oh. shit.

“What about you, Young Atlas?” Strickler asked.

Jim blinked a couple of times. Surprised at the sudden spotlight.

His mind started racing.

Great, just fucking great. I wasn’t paying attention again.

“I, um... agree. I absolutely agree!” Jim blurted out.

The whole class went silent. Then burst into laughter.

Oh, what the fuck.

Strickler chuckled. “Young Atlas, do you know what I was asking?”

Jim shook his head.

“I was asking if anybody thought Unkar the Unfortunate was a…” Strickler trailed off.

“Well, a GOOD Trollhunter.” He finished. Chuckling a bit more.

Jim recognized that name.

Unkar the Unfortunate was known for dying on his first day out as the Trollhunter.

“Oh.” Was all that came out of the boy’s mouth.

This week they were doing a recap on all the Trollhunters before Kanjigar the Courageous, the current Trollhunter. He’s the Vice Principal for Arcadia Oaks high and is also part of the City Council. Kanjigar is always too busy fighting though, so Jim never saw him at the school.

The bell rang.

As kids grabbed their bags and walked out the door, Jim struggled to get all his things together. He Dropped his bag on the floor.

Really? Jim groaned.

Toby turned around to see his friend kneeling down and grabbing his books.

He was about to walk over and help when a firm hand rested on Toby’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna wait outside for you, Jimbo,” Toby said awkwardly, making his way out the door. Peeping his head in one more time. Then finally leaving them alone.

Strickler knelt down next to Jim. Helping him with his books.

“Jim, may I have a word?” Strickler said to him, trying to start a conversation.

Jim turned his head in Strickler’s direction.

Strickler continued. “You’ve been falling asleep in class lately.”

“Sorry, it’s just that…” Jim paused.

“Are you afraid of Bular attacking the school?” Strickler asked softly.

“No, it’s not that. Well, I mean, that stuff is kinda scary, but it’s not that.”

“It’s only me and my mom, and she’s been really busy working double shifts at the clinic.” He explained.

Strickler nodded. “I’d like to have a talk with your mother.” Strickler took out a post-it note and pen and wrote down his number. “Have her call me, please.” He said, passing the little paper to Jim.

Jim took the note.

As they both stood up, Strickler said one more thing to him.

“If you ever need to talk, just come by my office.” He said, giving Jim a half-smile.

“Thank you.”

Jim walked out of the classroom and met up with Toby.

* * *

Jim and Toby walked down the hall, heading to their next class.

Physical education.

Toby groaned just thinking about it.

His unpleasant groan got kids turning their heads at them.

“Toby, I know how much you hate this class, but can you shut up? You got people staring at us.” Jim said through a fake grin as kids stared at him.

“Sorry, I just hate exercising! Especially the fighting unit we have to take, thanks to that stupid Gumm-Gumm, BULAR-“

Everybody in the hall stopped in their tracks.

“Nice going, Tobes,” Jim said sarcastically.

Wait, something was wrong…

Jim noticed none of their eyes were on him or Toby.

They both whirled their heads in the direction they came from, trying to see what everybody was staring at.

Some people stared without a word, some gasped.

That’s when Jim saw him.

Kanjigar the Courageous.

His left eye was closed shut. While the left side of his face looked swollen or something. One of the Troll guards for the school was helping Kanjigar walk.

“Holy shit, what happened to him?” Toby asked, concerned.

“No clue,” Jim whispered. His gaze was uncertain.

Kids moved out of the way as the two trolls made their way to the other end of the hall.

Nobody dared to speak a word. The only sound coming from Kanjigar’s panting breathe.

They passed the hallway without anything else happening.

When the Trollhunter finally exited, somebody finally spoke.

“Bular’s gonna kill us all!” A boy screamed.

After those words were spoken, Full. Blown. Fucking. Chaos ensued.

Students screamed and ran out of the hallway. The ones that didn’t run were either having panic attacks or they were crumpled on the floor crying.

The two boys stood there in shock at what had just transpired.

Jim didn’t know what to think. But, he tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

“You sure you don’t wanna take those fighting classes NOW, Tobes? Or do you think you can take on Bular.” Jim’s voice slightly cracked at that last part.

Toby gulped. “I’d absolutely LOVE to take those classes.”

They both booked it to the gym.


	2. Stone-faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanjigar get's healed by Vendel at the school health center and Strickler comes up with a very evil plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who left kudos and comments from last chapter! I'm so happy people are excited about this fic. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! For the first part it's mostly kanjigar's POV.
> 
> Also my OC get's kind of introduced in this chapter, you'll see her lots more later on.
> 
> Again, ty for the support <3!! it really inspires me :D

As soon as the doors closed, Kanjigar could hear the chaos he had started behind him.

He let out an exasperated sigh. “I told you we should have gone to Trollmarket. The human whelps should never have to see me in this state!” Kanjigar yelled. He suddenly felt weaker, like those few simple words took out the remaining energy he had left in him. Kanjigar was slowly losing his grip. The sides of his vision blurring.

It took all of his effort not to collapse right then and there in the hallway.

Kanjigar took a deep breath. Turning his head weakly to the troll who was helping him walk. “We could have made it,” He growled. The left side of his face stung with jolting pain as he said those words. He narrowed his eyes at the other troll.  
  
  


The guard could feel beads of sweat building up on his head. He felt as if the Trollhunter's stare was going straight through his entire soul. The troll swallowed, then proceeded to answer Kanjigar. “I’m sorry, Trollhunter," He stammered. "But we both don’t have any Horngazles on us. It’s too late to turn back now. We’re already here anyway.” 

Kanjigar was about to continue to argue with the troll. He opened his mouth to start his rant, but the other troll beat him to it.

“Besides, Vendel is here. If we were able to go to Trollmarket, we would have had to wait for his return.” The troll finished. Kanjigar shut his mouth closed. Grunting. Maybe It’d be best to just stay quiet until they got to their destination.

To be honest, he wanted to get healed as quickly as possible. His new injury hurt like… What did the human children say?

Oh, that’s right.

It hurt like fucking hell.

* * *

The student was stunned. What was she even looking at? Half of the troll’s face was basically burnt off. How the hell was he still alive?

Well, more alive than he looked now.

The guard had dropped off Kanjigar to the school health center, then left to fetch Vendel. Leaving Kanjigar alone with her.

Silence filled the air. 

Having nothing else to do, Kanjigar studied the girl.

She looked like a student nurse. Well, at least he assumed so, because she looked too young to be an actual nurse. She looked about 16, so she was probably in her sophomore or junior year. She had pale skin. Her hair went a little past her shoulders. It had an ombre effect from dark brown to blonde. Her thick wavy hair slightly covered her dark brown eyes as she held her head down. Her hands folded neatly in front of her. The girl’s eyebrows were furrowed and lips were formed in a tight line.

Kanjigar quickly removed his gaze from the human, clearing his throat. “I apologize If my sudden presence has startled you. I was hurt in battle and the school was the closest place I could receive medical attention.”

She nodded quietly, keeping her head down.

Kanjigar continued, hoping it would make the human a little less uncomfortable. “Vendel will be here soon to heal me.”

She looked up at him. Her shoulders lightened a bit at his words.

Kanjigar smiled.  
  
  
This was what he was fighting for. To keep these human children from danger, to protect the trolls in Trollmarket from Bular's wrath, and to keep everybody in Arcadia safe. This was what kept him going.

Their moment was ruined when Vendel burst into the room, breaking the silence between the Trollhunter and the human teenager. 

“Eek!” The girl yelped.

“Kanjigar, you fool! What has happened to the children?! They’re going mad out there and-”

He paused to see Kanjigar’s half-burnt face.

“Oh my...” Was all that came out of the troll’s mouth. He turned to the school nurse, who was sweating from nearly having a heart attack. “You are dismissed. Your human medicines will not help Kanjigar today.”

She obliged and quickly left the room. Leaving Vendel alone with Kanjigar.

Vendel stared down at him. Who was sitting on two beds that had to be pushed together for him to be able to sit down. “So, are you going to tell me what happened, or are you just going to sit there like a helpless youngling?” Vendel put both his hands behind his back.

Kanjigar blinked a few times, then cleared his throat. Ironically, he turned his head to the floor just like the girl had. Knowing full well these next few words were going to irritate the hell out of Vendel. “I was fighting Bular,”

“Once again,” He tried to add that last part as quietly as possible. He paused to look up at Vendel. Who this time, did not have the face of irritation, but the face of disappointment. Which made Kanjigar wince a bit.

Kanjigar continued anyways. “I found him roaming the sewers last night. Our fight eventually lead to morning, where there were no canopies to shield us from-” Kanjigar was abruptly cut off by Vendel, who had one hand held up in front of the troll’s face to stop him from saying anything else. “You ended up with sunburns. As I can clearly see.” Vendel sighed. “You have to be more cautious, Kanjigar." He started to raise his voice. "You're lucky you made it out alive!"

“I know, Vendel. But I was in the middle of a battle. What did you expect me to do?” He tried to reason with the goat.

“I expected you to be aware of all your surroundings. Out of any troll, I never thought I’d have to be the one to remind you.” Vendel scolded. 

Kanjigar looked away.

"But," He started to say, lowering his voice. "I'm grateful you haven't been completely turned to stone."

"I'm grateful too." 

  
Kanjigar wasn't really himself. He was usually for alert and vigilant. But, he had been fighting Bular for months without even a seconds rest. He was exhausted, and he kept fighting. He was being reckless.

It almost cost him his life today.

Sometimes… actually, a lot of the time, he wished he wasn’t the Trollhunter. It was a bold thing to say, true, but Kanjigar wished he didn’t have to uphold this mantle. He wanted to be with his son. Instead, he had to push him away to keep him away from all this fighting.

He would never wish this amulet upon anybody else.

Kanjigar’s train of thought ended when Vendel opened up a cupboard full of a bunch of keys. Grabbing one, he marched over to a small closet that had a sign in bold print that read:

**EMERGENCY TROLL MEDICINES. DO NOT TOUCH.**

Vendel unlocked the cabinet and Inside were a variety of things. There were small chunks of crystals, liquids, troll sized cups, and even some living creatures. Small ones that could fit into jars of course.

Vendel grabbed small chunks of amethyst, a mortar and pestle, lake water, and a jar with a translucent frog with wings.

These were known as Waaksacle frogs.

These little creatures burp up a healing liquid when you squish them. Unfortunately, they smell horribly disgusting. The smell is about ten times worse for humans. When you add them up with crushed amethyst and the lake water from which they came from, you’ve got one of the best healing potions for troll sunburns. Depending on the severity of the sunburn, you add in more drops of the frog’s healing liquid.

Their healing properties are so strong, for every drop you’d have to add more of the lake water to drown it out. No more than 8 pure drops of this stuff or you’ll LITERALLY drop dead.

Vendel proceeded to crush the amethyst and mix it in with the water. After mixing, Vendel grabbed the tiny frogs and hovered it’s mouth over the bowl he was mixing the ingredients in. He looked back at Kanjigar’s injuries, contemplating how many drops he should put in. Considering half of Kanjigar’s face was burnt to a crisp, he decided to put in 6 drops for good measure. Making sure to mix in more water.

The liquid turned into a rainbow of colors.

After mixing everything together, it turned into a white-milky like color. That’s when you know it’s done.

Vendel poured the potion into a cup for Kanjigar to drink. “Drink.” Vendel demanded, holding out the cup towards Kanjigar. The Trollhunter wasted no time chugging that healing potion down. It tasted horrible, Almost as bad as human food.

For trolls, eating human food was like the equivalent of eating literal shit. Some trolls actually did eat shit, which really grossed Kanjigar out.

Vendel poured the remains of the potion into a bottle for him to keep. “Drink the potion once a day. You should be fully healed by the time you finish the bottle.” Vendel explained.

Both of them could still hear children yelling and screaming.

Vendel let out another sigh. “Now I must deal with this other problem.” He stood up. “I must go to the announcement room.” Vendel said, walking towards the door. He stopped a mere inch from the frame, almost forgetting to tell Kanjigar one more thing.

“Oh, and also…” Vendel said slowly. “You are strictly forbidden from fighting Bular today, or any other day until you are fully healed. Go back to Trollmarket and rest.” He finished.

Kanjigar tried to speak but was cut off again.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Vendel narrowed his eyes at Kanjigar once more. “I will have some guards escort you to Trollmarket.”

He was so bossy, Kanjigar thought.

Vendel finally walked out.

Kanjigar was left alone in the school health center. But eventually, the guards Vendel had sent escorted him back to Trollmarket.

* * *

Jim and Toby walked out of the locker room and into the gym. They joined their class on bleachers as Coach Lawrence took attendance.

Vendel’s voice came onto the speakers. His voice bellowed across the school.

“Attention everyone!” He yelled into the microphone. The mic slightly ringing, making everybody cringe. Vendel paused, waiting for the ringing to stop. When the horrible noise stopped, he slightly lowered his voice so the microphone wouldn't ring again.  
  
  
“I’m sure most of you have seen the Trollhunter pass through the halls with some very severe injuries.” 

They're not even close to severe. Toby tried to joke. They turned their heads back up to the speakers. 

“But, I’d like everybody to know that Kanjigar is alright, and that Bular is NOT coming to kill us. Whoever spread that rumor is in serious trouble.” Vendel warned. “There is no need to be afraid, children. Remember, we’ve got guards surrounding the school every hour of every day and a protection spell around the school. We are doing everything we can to ensure you feel safe and protected at Arcadia Oaks high.” He reassured everybody.

After calming down the students, Vendel went back to his normal grouchy self. “Now, stop screaming and running around in the halls or else I’ll start sending out detentions!” As soon as he finished those words, the speakers abruptly stopped.

Kids started murmuring among each other. 

Toby spoke up. “Well, I guess that was settled.” Jim held his head down. His hands resting on his knees. “Hey,” Toby started. “You alright, Jimbo?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah…” He reassued Toby, trying not to worry him.

“You heard what Vendel said, Bular can’t get into the school. We’re safe.”

Jim sat up straight. “It’s not that, it’s just that I feel bad for him, ya’ know? Being the Trollhunter all the time looks exhausting.”

Toby nodded. “You know, people are saying that he’s been fighting Bular for weeks now, he doesn’t have time to sleep or eat. Worst part is, he doesn’t see his son anymore.” Toby frowned upon hearing his own words.

Jim’s heart ached at that last part. He forgot Kanjigar had a son. 

His name was Draal. 

Jim had seen him pass by the halls a few times. He remembered a while ago, Draal had wanted to be part of the City Council with his father. But Kanjigar wouldn’t allow it.

They both fell silent.

Jim sighed.

_At least his dad was staying away for a good reason_.  
  


* * *

Strickler couldn’t believe what he was hearing from the school announcement. The Trollhunter was still alive? Bular had failed to kill him once again.

He was so done with this shit. 

That brute has failed to kill Kanjigar so many times, Strickler lost count.

Although surprisingly, Bular got close this time because he had cornered the Trollhunter where there were no canopies. If they were to do that again…

It was like a lightbulb lit up in Strickler’s head.

He needed to speak to Bular about this, as soon as possible. He also needed some extra help in order to formulate this plan to perfection.

He needed the help of _changelings_.


	3. Montague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets pressured by Toby to try out for the school play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! :D
> 
> This chapter is really short, I know, but the next chapter (where the main event happens) is gonna take me a while to write. So I wrote this so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long for a new chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure how long it's gonna take, considering I haven't even started writing it yet. But the good news is, I have it outline already set up. So the only thing I need to do is write and edit the chapter. (just a warning, might take me up to 2-3 weeks because of school) but it'll be worth it, I swear.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so, so much for all the kudos and comments like always. 
> 
> And make sure to tell your friends about this fic! 
> 
> Enjoy. <3

“So, you going to tryouts?” Claire asked, smiling up at Jim.

Claire had given him a flyer for the school play. They were putting on Romeo and Juliet this year.

Jim could feel his cheeks turning warm. “Um, uh.” He stuttered.

Claire’s friends giggled, then walked away.

She started to follow. “I’m just going to assume that’s a yes.” She smiled. “See ya’ at tryouts!” She waved goodbye, then proceeded to walk away.

“Heh, yeah, Buenas Noches...” He tried to say back.

Too late.

Jim let out a defeated sigh, crumpling onto the floor.

Toby came rushing towards him. “Holy shit nuggets, dude! Did you see that?!”

“Of course I saw that, Tobes. I was the one living it.” He explained, slumping onto the ground even further. Jim brought his hands up to his face. “I stood there like a total idiot.” He groaned.

“Yeah, you kinda did,” Toby laughed a little. Jim crossed his arms. Giving his friend an annoyed look. “Sorry, sorry! I’m joking.” He said, “Look on the bright side. She gave you that flyer, meaning she wants you to go to the tryouts.”

Jim was confused about where his friend was going with this.

“Meaning, she might be disappointed if you don’t go,” Toby said with absolute certainty.

“I don’t know if I want to do this, Tobes,” Jim said. “I mean, I’m not an actor. Besides, I gotta help my mom out, remember?”

Toby’s eyes landed on his reluctant friend. “Dude, you need a break. You’ve been taking care of your mom without taking care of yourself. Give yourself a break once in a while.”

“How is acting in the school play a ‘break’?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s good for your mental health.” Toby insisted once more, waving him off.

Before Jim could argue, Toby snatched the flyer from his hands.

“Too late, man.” He said excitedly. “Come on! I’ll help you practice some lines.”

Toby held the paper mere inches from his face. “Ok, it says here that you can audition with the lines of any character you want to be.” He looked back down at Jim, who was still sitting on the ground. “So, who do you wanna be?”

Jim stayed silent. Still unwilling to go along with this.

He didn’t know who was in this play, or what it was even about. How was he supposed to do this? I mean, who the hell even was Shakespeare? 

Although, he could start talking to Claire. Maybe this was his chance?

This felt like a war between himself. He wanted to try out, but he knew he sucked. But he could try? No, he’d just make a fool out of himself. 

What if this could get him closer to Claire? Or what if this could drive Claire away from him. 

This kid could not make up his mind.

In the end, he decided to say something he’d very much regret later.

“Fuck it.” He stood up from the ground, feeling confident about his choice.

Toby squealed. Then shut his mouth right after, realizing he sounded like a little girl.

He cleared his throat. “Alright, that’s what I’m talking about!” Toby cheered, his grin as wide as it could go.

“Well, I don’t know jackshit about this play so I’ll just be Romeo.” Jim declared.

The boy squealed again, even louder this time. Not bothering to hide his excitement anymore.

“Now, let’s go practice some lines!” Toby lifted his hand up, pointing his index finger towards the gym’s ceiling in a dramatic manner.


	4. Heros End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler’s evil plan works. At least, until the very end.
> 
> warning: this shit gets kinda graphic; character death (it was kinda obvious it was coming but yeah) and the mention of a character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also so im sorry (near the end the writing gets kinda shitty and i didnt know how to execute it ;-;) but at least i finally posted it! next chapter might take a while since i havent written out the story yet
> 
> ty for all the support <3 enjoy the new chapter!

“Draal?” Kanjigar said playfully, calling out to his son.

What were they doing again? Ah, yes. They were playing hide and seek. But where were they?

Kanjigar looked around. They were in...Trollmarket? 

He turned his head up to the Heartstone. It looked odd for some reason. It was the Heartstone, but it didn’t look right. It looked somewhat out of place. Yet, familiar?

_Weird._

That didn’t matter though, he was spending time with his son. He kept calling out for Draal. Keeping a steady pace. Trollmarket was quiet today, it was nice and peaceful. In fact, nobody else was there except him. 

Except, him...

This didn’t feel right. This _wasn’t_ right.

Kanjigar grew concerned, so he quickened his steps. 

Then he heard a scream. 

“Draal?” He gasped. Kanjigar broke off into a run. The world around him started to shift. Everything turned pitch black. 

After running for what felt like an eternity, he arrived at the Hero’s forge. He spotted something. A small blue figure, lying unmoving on the stone floor. Underneath a dimly lit spotlight. 

_Draal._

He took a step forward. A wave of energy hit him. It felt like darkness had filled his whole body. He tried to take another step, but couldn’t. He was paralyzed. 

What the hell was this? Why couldn’t he move? It was as if he had stepped into a stasis trap.

As he struggled to move, a black figure emerged from the darkness. It was made entirely out of shadows. It's form was the shape of a large monstrous troll. It stood mere feet away from Draal. Kanjigar’s eyes widened in horror. The mysterious figure turned their head at him in an inhumane manner. One of his eyes was missing, but the other was black, and it glowed a flaming blue. Then it slowly turned his head down at the whelp.

_No_. He tried to say. But nothing came.

The frightening black figure lifted it’s hand directly at the child. It was summoning something. Blue and black magic burst through it’s arm, down to their hand where the magic formed a sword.

The horrible realization hit him.

_Gunmar._

Kanjigar tried to run to his son, to protect him, to save him. But he was frozen. He couldn’t move. He felt like he couldn’t even breathe. It was as if he had been completely turned to stone.

Gunmar raised his sword. The whelp cried out. “Father!” Draal screamed, tears running down his small cheeks. His hand outstretched towards his father.

_Draal._ He tried to shout. But failed once again. Kanjigar felt a barge of tears running down his own face. All he could do was watch.

In a blinding motion, Gunmar slashed his sword down in a sideways motion, slicing right across Draal’s tiny chest.

* * *

“Draal!” Kanjigar yelled. The words finally came out. He sat up, his eyes only focusing on what was in front of him. 

_A wall?_ He questioned. 

_Wait, what about my son?_ Kanjigar quickly looked around the room. 

He was in his dwell. His very, very messy dwell, he should say.

At least it was just a dream. 

Actually, he should call it a nightmare.

Kanjigar lifted his hands up to his face only to find tears. He sat up straighter, wiping them away.

_He’d never cried like that before in his entire life._ He hoped nobody heard him screaming.

He held his head down, staring blankly at his hands. Which laid still in his lap. Flashes of his nightmare replayed fresh in his mind. It was so vivid, it seemed so real.

_Too real for Kanjigar’s liking_.

He was in the old Trollmarket, no wonder the Heartstone seemed off. It was from the old world. Their first Heartstone.

Kanjigar shook his head, trying to repress his horrid nightmare. 

Then he remembered about his injuries. He got up, and walked to a mirror he had gotten from the surface that hung on his wall. He kicked bundles of trash as he went. He should probably clean his place up after he was done healing.

Speaking about his injuries, he was actually healing quite fast. Guess Vendel’s Waaksacle frogs worked. Because his face had fully healed. Although, the left side of his body would still need to recover.

As Kanjigar studied his burns, a knock came to his dwelling. There was a curtain in place of where a door should be, so he could see the shadow of a troll that awaited outside.

“Trollhunter?!” The stranger called.

Kanjigar looked at the reflection of the door in the mirror as he called the troll in. The stranger frantically swung open the curtain. 

It was Cracks. Kanjigar knew him because when they were living at the old Heartstone, Cracks sold goods from the surface. That was when they hadn’t made an alliance with the humans.

Kanjigar could see the urgency in Crack’s eyes.

He turned to face the troll. “Cracks, are you alright? What’s happened?”

Cracks took in deep ragged breaths. As if he had run across the entire market just to get to him.

“It’s Bular.” He wheezed. He's attacking a human child right outside of Trollmarket!”

Kanjigar’s eyes widened. Before he knew it, he was making a beeline for the exit. He grabbed his Horngazel from a side table. Ignoring his injuries and not bothering to consult with Cracks any longer.

Trolls gasped as he ran through Trollmarket. Summoning the Armor of Daylight as he went.

When he got to the portal, Kanjigar stabbed the Horngazel into the wall and started to create a portal to the surface world. When he finished, he slammed his un-injured fist into the wall. As the portal began to open, he could hear a deep roar. 

A roar he knew well.

The portal finally finished opening enough so Kanjigar could fit through. He ran outside. The first thing he felt was the cold night air. He saw the night sky blanketed with stars. And then he saw that the canopies had been ripped off of their posts. The torn up remains flew slightly in the wind. Leaving them vulnerable if the sun were to come out.

He then turned his head when he heard a scream. It was coming from a teenage girl with ombré hair. 

That was the girl he saw earlier that day. What the hell was she doing out of her home at night? Everybody was taught in their early years NOT to go outside EVER, after the sun went down. Because that was when Bular came out of the shadows. And if Kanjigar wasn’t there to save them, they’d either die a gruesome death, or become his next meal. Which to be honest, sounded like the same fate.

The girl was crouched on the cement. Her hands up in front of her trying to defend herself against what looked like a smaller version of the monster that was from Kanjigar’s nightmare. 

Flashes of his dream awoke from his mind. The scene in front of him felt all too familiar. He snapped himself out of his daze, and ran towards the two. Unlike in his nightmare, where he was frozen in place.

Before Bular could slash his sword down, Kanjigar sidestepped in front of the girl, blocking Bular’s attack. 

“Kanjigar?!” The teenager and Bular said in unison.

“Go, get out of here!” He urged her. She looked up at him with frightful eyes. Then got up from the ground, and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She hopped up the steps of the canal‘s stairs, almost tripping as she went. Then disappeared into the shadows of the woods, leaving the two trolls alone.

Both of them jumped back, Kanjigar almost lost his balance doing so. The two started to circle each other. Bular let out a laugh. “You’ve grown weaker, Kanjigar.” He smirked. “I’m surprised you were even able to make it out of Trollmarket. Considering our last fight left you crippled.” Bular growled.

Kanjigar narrowed his eyes at his enemy. “It’s gonna take more than _you_ to kill me, Bular.” He retorted.

At that, Bular laughed even harder. “I guess you're right.”

Confusion filled Kanjigar’s head. Bular would usually deny anything that came out of his mouth. Why was he being cockier than usual? And what the hell did that last statement mean?

Something was up. Figuratively and literally.

He turned his head up at the torn canopies. Trying to look for a sign of any other allies the troll might be hiding.

_What was he planning?_

Kanjigar was about to turn his head back down to his opponent, when he saw a skinny figure flash by.

He gasped. _What the fuck was that?!_

Bular let out another ear wrenching roar, Pulling out his other sword from his back. He then charged himself towards Kanjigar at lightning speed. He didn’t have any time to dodge before Bular rammed him over. Kanjigar went flying. His back slammed against the stairs. He only had mere seconds before Bular attacked him again. He whipped his sword in front of him, blocking His attack once more. Kanjigar struggled as Bular’s blades got closer to chopping off his head.

“Give me the Amulet, Trollhunter! You’re not going to win this fight.”

“Never!” Kanjigar said as he pushed him off with all of his effort.

He ran up the canal's slope. He jumped, grabbed onto a beam from under the bridge, and lifted himself up with his left arm. He positioned himself in a fighting stance, looking at his surroundings. He saw the sun start to rise.

“SHI-” Before Kanjigar could finish his curse, Bular swung from above and kicked him hard in his chest. He hit the ground with a hard thud. He felt his side crack, which made him wheeze out in pain. 

Kanjigar clutched his chest. Bular stalked towards him, his swords as sharp as ever.  
  
“All these centuries of fighting has been fun, Trollhunter.” He said in a low voice. “But this is your end.” his smile widened as he got closer to him.

Kanjigar rolled sideways as Bular's blades swung down. They got stuck in the cement.

He jumped up, and swung as hard as he could. His sword hit true. A bright light emerged from the blade. Kanjigar could feel it slice right through Bular’s left horn. Bular lunged back, finally freeing his weapons. He roared out in pain. Grasping his horn.

_This was his chance._

Kanjigar swung at him again. One of Bular’s blades flew out of his hand and off the bridge. Kanjigar persisted. Bular struggled with the remaining weapon he had left. With every swing, he was being pushed back by the Trollhunter.

Kanjigar managed to get rid of Bular’s last defense. With all his remaining strength, he upper-cutted Bular with his fist. Bular groaned, falling backward.

This was it. Kanjigar couldn’t believe it, he was going to kill Gunmar’s son. Although, this felt all too easy. He was still injured, afterall. 

A part of him felt something bad was about to happen. But, Bular was down. He could kill him right now. He could end this cycle of fighting. He could end the Skullcrusher’s son.

Kanjigar raised the sword of Daylight.

_This was it._

He pointed his sword towards Bular. With all of his will and soul, he thrusted the blade down. 

Only to feel something sharp go through his back. 

Kanjigar abruptly stopped midway, gasping. He could feel the rest of his back hardening. Turning to stone.

A high-pitched laugh filled the air. Kanjigar gritted his teeth, and turned his head to see a small skinny troll. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of her. The troll looked exactly like the girl he had saved.

_A changeling._

It had all been a trap. From the moment Kanjigar stepped outside Trollmarket’s protective barrier, he was dead.

The girl laughed again, pulling her weapon out of Kanjigar’s back. As her thin blade was thrusted out of him, he noticed it had been laced with Creeper’s Sun poison.

Bular got off of the ground, walking up to the girl.

“Good job, Impure.” He said to her.

“I have a name ya’ know, and it’s Cassidy.” She pointed out.

Bular let out an annoyed huff.

“And also, I know right,” She hyped. “Who knew that I, a simple young changeling, would be the one to end Kanjigar the Courageous.” She put one hand on her chest while the other was on her hip.

Bular could only give her a disgusted look.

She crossed her arms. “Take a joke, buddy.”

They both looked back at Kanjigar. He was still, very slowly, being turned to stone. 

He gasped for air as he could feel the poison’s effects take hold of his body. His vision started to turn black, and his balance was becoming unstable. He backed up, then stopped before he fell off the bridge.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. “He’s still alive?”

“Not for long.” Bular smirked, walking towards the almost dead, Trollhunter.

Kanjigar leaned on the side of a wall. He watched as Bular got closer and closer to him. 

He wouldn’t let Bular get the satisfaction of killing him. If he was gonna die, he’d do it himself.

“The amulet…” He started to say through a raspy voice.

“The amulet _will_ find another champion, who will stop you and your father.” He stood up, straightening his back and lifting up his head.

“I may end, but the fight will not.” He crossed his arms over his chest, and took a step back.

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes, was the anger in Bular’s face. 

As he fell, flashes of his life played out in front of him. 

Then everything went deadly silent.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Bular growled in rage. Punching a dent into the bridge.

“Huh, guess that was my kill.” She said quietly.

Cassidy was extremely happy about killing one of the most beloved Trollhunters, and couldn’t wait to brag about it to the Janus Order. But at the same time, now she had to worry about Bular trying to kill her for it. She’ll try to keep a safe distance from him after his father gets released from the Darklands and makes every human on this earth his slaves. No biggy.

Bular craned his neck over the ledge, seeing that Kanjigar’s remains, plus the Amulet, were both in the sun.

Cassidy peaked her head out.

_Well shit._

The larger troll narrowed his eyes at her. “Get the damn Amulet.”

Without hesitation, she calmly hopped over the ledge and landed with a soft thud.

The Amulet glowed from under the pile with its usual brilliant blue. She had to admit, it was pretty to look at. Almost alluring. 

Cassidy quickly wiped those thoughts from her head and walked towards the pile of rocks. She dug through it with ease. As if she wasn’t throwing pieces of Kanjigar off to the side. 

Then there it was. Right in front of her.

She hesitated for a second. What would happen if she touched the Amulet while the previous Trollhunter was dead, and it hadn’t picked anybody yet? Would it burn her hands off? Would she die instantly?

Only one way to find out.

She slowly reached out towards it. Then she heard the sound of a portal opening. She turned her head, only to see a barge of spears coming her way. She gasped, then jumped back from the pile just in time to save herself.

“Stop her!” One of the troll guards commanded.

She glanced upward to see Bular had already made his getaway.

“THAT MOTHERF-"

More spears came her way. One skimmed her upper right arm and another slightly cut her left leg. She yelped out in pain, then made a dash towards the closest open sewer.

Fortunately, the trolls couldn’t follow her into the sunlight because Bular had ripped the canopies. But there were also more spears being thrown at her. Extremely fast and accurate spears she should say.

She rolled, then lunged to the side where the canal was and ran as fast as she could. As she ran she looked at her wounds. She’d have to bandage them when she turned back into her human form. She couldn’t go back to the Janus Order like this, if Bular fled there, he would take advantage of her current state. He’d probably maul her to death if he saw her wounded.

She’d need to go to Strickler.

Cassidy kept running, and running, and running. Until she couldn’t hear the guards yelling at her. She then disappeared into the darkness of Arcadia’s sewers. 


	5. The Next Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kanjigar’s death, comes the next Trollhunter. A Human Trollhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who waited for the next chapter and are still keeping up with this fic. i think this chapter turned out ok, im just excited for the next few chapters :3
> 
> (also, sorry if my writing style/grammar keeps changing, trying to make it better as i go along)

Vendel hurried up to the entrance of Trollmarket, gripping his staff. The news about Kanjigar’s death felt unreal. He had just seen him yesterday. He was supposed to be resting. Witnesses had told him that the Trollhunter ran out of the market suddenly.

Kanjigar was the only one who was allowed outside during the night. He took one patrol night off. What drew him out?

When Vendel arrived at the top of the stairs, he saw two guards waiting for him.

“Vendel,” The first guard started to say. “We saw a changeling attempting to steal the Amulet of Daylight.”

“What?” Vendel asked, shocked.

“It’s true,” The second guard explained. “It wasn’t just any changeling, it was a child. A youngling old enough to be in high school. We believe she was an accomplice of Bular.”

The first guard nodded in agreement with his friend. “We came just in time to stop her from grabbing the amulet. But, it remains out there.” He pointed towards Kanjigar’s peices.

“We thought it’d be best for you to show up, before we did anything else.”

Vendel couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

When they first got to Arcadia, they exposed all changelings and vanquished them. They searched far and wide for the remaining changelings over the years. They had stopped a few generations ago because Vendel, and the council, were sure they were all gone.

“Thank you for this news. You are dismissed.”

The two guards proceeded down to Trollmarket.

Next to the entrance, was a big box of umbrellas. Vendel grabbed one and made his way outside.

The sun was bright today. He could feel the cool morning air lightly brush against his face. It was a beautiful day. Which really did not represent the tone of what had occurred.

Vendel stood in front of his friend’s remains. Even being centuries old, and having lived through wars many have not experienced, this was still unsettling to him. Watching people he knew die. Their remains scattered all around him. “I’m sorry, old friend,” he said, taking a moment of silence for Kanjigar.

The silence was intercepted by a voice he knew all too well.

“Aaarrrgghh, help me with this infernal umbrella!” The voice demanded.

Blinkous, otherwise known as Blinky, was struggling to get an umbrella open. The troll he was calling for, politely took the umbrella from his hands and gently opened it for him.

“Got it,” Aaarrgghh said as he handed the umbrella to the smaller troll. He turned back to the box to grab his own umbrella.

Blinky headed towards Vendel. Only to realize the only thing protecting him from a gruesome death like his beloved friend, was an umbrella that he could barely fit under. So in an attempt to not accidentally trip over and die, the scholar slowed his pace, avoiding little rocks as he went. “Oh, by Deya’s grace.” He took in a deep breath. 

“Blinkous, why aren’t you at the school?!” Vendel questioned.

“Um,” He stuttered. “Aaarrgghh and I were having a day off. We were about to head out to do a human thing. It’s called a ‘picnic’. He said in quotation marks. It is an activity you undertake with your partner,” He said with a smile.

Vendel couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Nevermind that,” Blinky waved it off. “The guards just told me about Kanjigar, is it true?”

“It is indeed, true.” 

Aaarrgghh walked up behind Blinky, placing his head on top of his. “Sad,” He lowed. Blinky nodded silently in agreement.

Vendel started to assess their situation. What would happen if this news got out? It was already bad enough with what happened the day before. And now today, with Kanjigar’s death. There was no Trollhunter to protect them. People would start to panic. Too much panic would cause fear, then chaos. And that chaos would only lead to people acting recklessly. Which would give Bular the perfect chance to invade with his changeling’s spies.

This was really bad. Could this day possibly get any worse?

* * *

“C’mon, hurry up! We’re gonna be late again,” Jim yelled back to Toby, who was struggling to get atop his bike. “I REALLY hope we don’t get sent to Vendel’s office. Toby said.

“We should take the shortcut!” Jim swerved his bike to another path that led to the canals.

“We’re not allowed to cut through there, Jimbo. That’s where the canals are! We’ll get in trouble.”

“We’ll REALLY get in trouble if you don’t hurry up!” Jim pedaled faster.

Toby screamed as he tried to avoid little bumps and rocks in the dirt path.

“Come on, relax, have some fun!” Jim said as he stood up on his bike, feeling the wind in his face.

“Can’t really do that with the fiasco that happened yesterday,” Toby muttered.

Jim frowned. His friend was usually the one in a super good mood. Even in the worst of circumstances. Maybe yesterday’s events really got to him.

A lightbulb went up in Jim's head. “Race you!” he shouted, pedaling faster.

Toby lifted his head in excitement. “Oh, it’s on!”

They both laughed as they raced each other through the forest. The sun’s rays shimmered through the bright green trees. Jim could see the edge of where the canal started and the path leading to it. He took in a deep breath. Enjoying the cool morning air that filled his lungs.

Toby cackled as he managed to pass Jim. But stopped as soon as he got to the edge. Confused, Jim rode up next to him.

When he got to the edge, Jim covered his eyes from the sun, only to see three trolls standing under the bridge. His eyes landed on one of them. “Is that, Vendel?” Jim questioned, even more confused than he was before.

Toby’s jaw fell open with surprise. “Oh shit, what happened?”

“Not sure, let’s go see,” Jim said, making his way down the canal and towards their principal. Toby followed right behind.

* * *

Vendel, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh turned their heads to see two teenagers screaming as they descended down Arcadia’s canals.

Vendel squinted his eyes, unsure if what he was seeing was real. “What in Deya’s name-"

The first one, a skinny boy with a blue sweater and black hair, was able to stop before he fell on his face and broke something. The other, unfortunately, couldn’t stop in time. The second boy had orange hair and was very short for his age. Somewhat chubby too. He fell flat on the concrete.

“I’m okay,” Toby groaned from the pain.

Vendel wasted no time taking action. “What are you doing here? The last bell is about to ring, why are you not at the school?” He demanded. He looked down at Jim, who was sweating profusely.

“We’re so sorry,” Jim stuttered. “We were late to school, and- uh- this was the fastest way there and-” Jim was cut off before he could finish his sorry excuse for an explanation, by a blue troll with 4 arms and 6 eyes, screaming in his face.

“Avert your eyes, children!” Blinky said as he covered Jim’s eyes.

“Hey! What the-”

“Uh, Jim?...” Toby said in shock.

Jim shoved off the troll’s hands off of his eyes. Only to find a pile of rubble in front of him. “Oh my god…” he gasped. Jim’s eyes widened. He could see small details of the Armor of Daylight engraved in the stone. His throat tightened. He tried to say something, but couldn’t.

Aaarrrgghh and Blinky stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say to the kids.

“I’m sorry, you had to find out like this." Vendel said.

Silence filled the air. Nobody knew what to say, or what to do next.

Jim could feel butterflies churning in the pit of his stomach. This couldn’t be real, right? Maybe he was still sleeping. This had to be just some plain old nightmare. He really hoped this was just a nightmare.

The silence was once again, interrupted by somebody else. This time it was by a spiky blue troll. “Father!” Draal yelled in desperation. He looked around until his eyes landed on the leader of the Trollmarket.

“Vendel! Where is my father?!” he demanded.

“I'm so sorry,” he said.

Draal’s eyes widened. He walked towards the group, seeing that his father was no longer alive.

Jim started to think that maybe, this wasn’t a dream at all.

Draal’s knees dropped to the floor. “Fath-”

“James Lake.”

Everybody froze.

Jim’s heart came to a stop. The lump in his throat tightened. His face turned pale. His eyes widened as far as they could go.

_Did he hear that correctly?_ _Or was he just going insane?_

They all turned their heads towards the pile of ruble.

_The others heard it too. That means he’s not just going insane._

Jim took off his bike helmet, and set down his school bag next to his bike.

“Is- is that your name, child?” Vendel asked.

The shocked expression Jim gave him was all the confirmation Vendel needed.

He walked towards the pile.

“James Lake.” The voice spoke again. He hesitated, just for a moment. Jim’s mind and heart were racing. This didn’t feel real. It couldn’t be. Draal moved out of his way. Jim continued on. Kneeling down on one knee, he gazed upon the amulet. It laid dormant on top of the rocks. As he reached out for it, he hesitated once again. He really hoped this was just a dream.

_Only one way to find out._

Jim picked up the amulet, as he did. He felt a burst of magic flowing through his very soul. It felt fulfilling. Like as if a piece of him had been missing from him his entire life. The amulet pulsed with magic, it flew out of his hands and implanted itself right on his chest. Jim felt another wave of magic flow through him as he was lifted up into the air. Particles flew all around his body, before he was encased in the Armor of Daylight.

It was a perfect fit.

Everybody gasped, taking a step back as the boy was gently put back down on the ground. As soon as Jim felt his feet come in contact with the ground, he became overwhelmed with his current situation. In a state of panic, he began to scream.

“Holy shit,” Toby screeched, “Oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” He continued to ramble until his words turned into mush.

“A human Trollhunter…” Blinky gasped. “Okay everybody, don’t panic.” He turned to Aaarrrgghh, who still had his mouth open from shock, “Stop panicking, Aaarrrgghh!!” He screamed at him, shaking his friend’s shoulders.

Draal was silent. He couldn’t believe his eyes. That human boy had stolen his mantle. Who the hell was this kid anyways?! He had no right to his father’s honor. It was supposed to be passed down to _him_. He let out a low growl in frustration.

Vendel however, was thunderstruck. There was only one thing on his mind.

_They were all fucked._


	6. News Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy goes to Strickler and reports to him about Kanjigar’s death. They come up with the next phase of their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but it gets straight to the point- also establishes Cassidy and Strickler's relationship :3

Cassidy huffed as she ran through the school halls, clenching her injured arm. The blood soaking through her clothes. She was wearing a black tank top, denim blue shorts, white converse, and a beige cardigan that reached down to her fingertips.    


Good thing the school hadn’t opened up yet, making it easier for her to make her way to Strickler’s office.

If things had gone according to plan, she and Bular would have gone straight to the Janus Order. But since she pissed him off, she decided to text Strickler to meet at the school. She needed somebody to fix up her wounds, she also couldn’t go home because her host family was there.

When she arrived at Strickler’s office, she gently knocked on the door before heading inside.

She opened the door to see Strickler sitting at his desk. Clicking away at his pen. He had a grave look on his face. He looked up to see her bleeding all over the place.

“Cassidy,” he gasped. “What on earth happened to you?”

“I might have pissed off Bular.” she chuckled awkwardly. “I also wasn’t able to get the amulet in time…” her voice faltered at that last part.

He sighed, “What happened?”

She sat down in an extra seat, taking off her blood-soaked cardigan as Strickler popped the cap off of his favorite pen. It was disguised as a key to open up a secret room. He shuffled some books around and then put the key in the lock. A faint green glow outlined his shelves, revealing an entirely different space.

Strickler grabbed a first aid kit and made his way to Cassidy.

She then started to explain how she managed to kill Kanjigar, and how she stole Bular’s kill, and also how she wasn’t able to grab the amulet in time before the guards started attacking her. She didn’t want to mention she hesitated before grabbing the amulet, so she kept that part out of the story.

“Hm, I see,” Strickler said.

“I wish I could have used my scythe,” she tried to joke. “But, it would have taken forever to clean off the poison.”

In reality, Cassidy felt awful. If she didn’t hesitate to grab the amulet, she would have her first successful mission. She was never given a mission before this, and the only reason why she was allowed to go on this one was that Strickler had convinced Bular to take her with him.

The thing is, she was very new to being a changeling. Usually, when a young changeling needed training, they would be assigned to a mentor. But nobody volunteered to train Cassidy because she was very young and inexperienced. Most found her arrogant and cocky. Which, she was, but she only acted that way to make it appear as if she wasn’t afraid. It’d probably be worse if she showed any signs of weakness.

Fortunately, Strickler was the only one who gave her a chance. She wanted to make him proud.

“I’m sorry I messed up this mission. You trusted me, and I failed you,” she said, keeping her head down.

“Now, why would you think that?” Strickler said, finishing up her bandages.

Surprised, Cassidy lifted her head up. “But, I failed the mission,” 

“You haven’t failed me in the slightest. It is true that you weren’t able to get the amulet, but you were able to kill one of the strongest Trollhunters to ever live.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “You should be proud of yourself,” he smiled.

Cassidy smiled back. Those weren’t the exact words she wanted to hear, but it was good enough.

“But, please be more careful, next time.”

“Next time?!” she squealed. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat. “Uh, I mean, next time?” 

He nodded his head. “We need to come up with the next phase of our plan. Vendel will have most likely had the amulet protected as soon as you made your getaway. You said two guards were there, correct?”

Cassidy nodded, following along closely to every word he was saying.

“If he’s protecting the amulet, I doubt he would have told Trollmarket about their Trollhunter being dead. It would cause too much chaos.”

Strickler sat down, closing his eyes, trying to think.

“He would only tell a handful of people, so I believe he would have told Blinkous, Aaarrgghh, and Draal. They’re the closest trolls to Vendel.”

Cassidy tried to contain a giggle. “You mean the blue four-armed senior history teacher everybody hates, that big green guy that hangs around him, and Kanjigar’s son?”

“Indeed,” Strickler chuckled.

Blinkous Galadrigal, was known for being the worst history teacher at Arcadia Oaks high. Rumors spread around by the seniors saying he’s the worst teacher you could get. Always babbling on about troll history in the most annoying way possible. Some of the teachers even hated him. Because when they would try to talk to him, he'd only talk about troll history. There were only two senior teachers for history. Blinkous was so bad, everybody tried switching to the other class. Which stressed the other teacher out, making them leave the school. Making him the only history teacher for senior year. 

Fortunately, Cassidy was only a sophomore. She was sure by the time senior year rolled around, Gunmar would be out of the Darklands.

As for Draal, he was such a chad. Probably worse than Cassidy when it came to being an arrogant cocky asshole. Always boasting about his father and the amulet, and how he would be the next Trollhunter if anything happened to Kanjigar.

A lightbulb went off in Cassidy’s head

“Wouldn’t Draal be the next Trollhunter?” she smirked.

“You’re right, Cassidy, and if Vendel brought him out of Trollmarket…”

“The amulet would have most likely been given to that asshole, Draal,” she finished.

They began to formulate a plan. Cassidy would keep track of Draal at the school, just to confirm if he actually did receive the amulet. Killahead was still in-the-works at the Janus order, but once all the pieces arrived, they’d confirm where the amulet was, and kill Draal the night they were ready. Then free Gunmar from his prison.

Sounds easy enough, but after what they pulled off today, they would have to keep a low profile until Trollmarket’s guard was down. Then strike at the right moment.

This was going to be fun.


	7. announcement

alright, so i haven’t updated this fic in a while (sorry about that)

i’ve fallen out of this fic because i haven’t finished outlining the whole story (only a couple chapters) and i have no idea where i’m going with it

i don’t think i’m going to be updating on this anymore, but i might create a new fic if i feel i have the energy for it (i want to be able to write a fic that’s updating at a steady pace, and a story that i can keep interest in.)

so for now, this fic is not updating. but keep a look out for any new works i might create!

thank you to all of those who supported this fic for as long as it was out <3 it wasn’t long but it really boosted my confidence in writing and it’s all thanks to you guys

goodbye for now :D

(might put the outlines for the remaining episodes if anybody wants to see, comment down below if u do)


	8. outline of story (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright so some people wanted the outline for this au, so here it is!
> 
> it includes the draft of the next chapter (that was supposed to come out) and how the world in my au works and how the story was supposed to go :3
> 
> enjoy!

chapter 7 draft:

Summary: Vendel, Blinky, Aarrgghh, and Draal take Jim and Toby down to Trollmarket, where they are faced with the harsh reality of their Trollhunter being dead. How would the citizens of Trollmarket react to a human hunter?

* * *

_ **Down to Trollmarket** _

Jim couldn’t control his breathing. He looked down at his shaky hands, taking in deep breaths of air, trying to calm himself at the fact that he was the new Trollhunter. What the hell was happening? Everybody else proceeded to calm down, except for Draal. The only thing he was feeling was anger. His father was dead, and to top it all off a human was chosen to be the Trollhunter. Draal knew it wasn’t the boy’s fault, but he couldn’t help but feel robbed. He trained his entire life for that damn amulet, and when his father dies he doesn’t even get to hold it? Utter bullshit. Draal let out an angry growl, turning his head away from the others.

Toby was the first to speak. “Holy crap dude, do you know what this means?!” he screamed in Jim’s face. “I’m gonna die,” Jim croaked. “Vendel, what do we do now?” Blinky asked, concerned for what was to come. Vendel shook his head, clearing his mind. What was he going to do now? This child can’t be the Trollhunter. It was too dangerous. Vendel looked around the canals. They needed to get out of sight before anybody saw this. “We need to go down to Trollmarket, now,” he said, ushering the kids to the portal.

“Wait, hold up. I thought we weren’t allowed down there?!” Toby asked, somewhat afraid to go near the doorway to Trollmarket. Humans were NOT allowed down there under any circumstances unless they were part of the city council. But not even this generation has ever been down to Trollmarket. They could only ever go down for emergencies. For example, if Gunmar was released from the Darklands, everybody would be evacuated from Arcadia and be hidden away inside Trollmarket. That was the only exception. “We mustn’t let anybody see your friend with the Amulet of Daylight, it is too risky. If Bular or any of his changeling spies see him, they would kill him on sight.” “Wait, changelings are in Arcadia?!” He turned to see Jim’s face pale. “Changelings?!” Draal said, looking at Vendel. “I will explain later, but right now we have to hurry.”

Blinky, Aaarrgghh, and Draal also made their way inside Trollmarket. As Jim was pushed through the portal, he felt another wave of magic, similar to what the amulet made him feel, but less intense, and only for a split-second. Toby also felt the same surge of magic, making the teens turn towards each other once again. As the portal closed behind them, they made their way down the crystal staircase. Jim, nor any other human, had ever seen such a beautiful sight. Only seeing sketches in his history books. “It’s beautiful,” Jim said in awe. Blinky chuckled. “Just wait until you see Trollmarket.”

* * *

_**My OC cassidy!~** _   
  


**Cassidy Kekoa; changeling spy (student/student nurse at Acadia oaks)**

Human form:

Race; mixed (caucasian & pacific islander)

Skin color; warm beige 

Age; 16 years old (sophomore)

Height; 5’4

Hair; brown to blonde ombre

Hair Length; short (inch past shoulders)   
Hair Type; wavy

Eyes; dark brown eyes

Troll form:

Only a few centuries-old (younger than Strickler, Nomura, and NotEnrique) 

  
  


Usual Weapon; scythe

* * *

_**WORLD BUILDING:** _

Other than plot:

  * Humans except the city council are NOT allowed to enter Trollmarket (even the council isn’t allowed unless absolutely necessary)
  * this generation of the council hasn’t been into Trollmarket yet 
  * Trolls are still somewhat uncomfortable with humans and vise versa
  * no hybrids (of troll and human) have been born
  * The canals have been changed (since you can only get into Trollmarket from under the bridge) there are canopies and a stairway embedded into the cement next to the bridge where the sides of the canal used to be (so trolls don’t have to climb up the canal)
  * some students train to be wizards (powerful spells are not normally allowed)
  * only medical personnel are allowed out during night (and also some grocery store workers) and thats why Jim is always worried about his mom because bular could attack at any time 



magic:

  * Magic exists so arcadia sometimes uses magic
  * Potions and spells, etc
  * Dark magic (illegal but some people do it)
  * Waaksacle frogs (healing froggies I made hehe)



School:

  * Classes (other than normal human classes) consist of;
  * Troll anthropology
  * Spells and potions (besides dark and powerful spells)
  * Fighting/self-defense classes
  * Troll history 



* * *

_**CHAPTER STORYLINES** _

_ (chapter 8) _   
The trolls talk about how they’ll manage jim being the trollhunter (e.i. talk about how he’ll still go to school, debate on whether or not they should tell his mom (still deciding on if they should or not)  
have more guards around him protecting him without it being suspicious

  
  


_ (chapter 9) _

jim and toby go back to school so while cassidy is at school, she sees that jim has the amulet and goes straight to strickler and tells him that jim’s the trollhunter

  
  


_ (chapter 10) _

Cassidy finds and talks to claire about jim because cassidy knows jim likes her (claire and her are kinda friends (they know eachother), so she finds out that claire is hoping he joins the school play, and cassidy tells strickler about it and they put him in the play (saying that jim himself, signed up) then jim gets dragged to the play by ms janeth and gets the role, while cassidy also gets into the play (so she can spy on him without it being suspicious). Later that day vendel gets mad at jim for signing up for the play but jim tells him that he didnt and that someone must have put him in there which makes vendel suspicious   
  
  


  
  
  
  


_ (chapter 11) _

The troll guards rebuild kanjigar’s body and find out that he was stabbed in the back with creeper’s sun poison. (jim, toby, blinky, and argh will be there) and Vendel gets more suspicious about how kanjigar was probably led out by someone, and then set up for murder, and also how somebody put jim in the play   
  
  


* * *

that's all for the outlines and stuff I had for this story, I didn't get that far into the chapters and I don't plan on writing them anytime soon. (sorry if that upsets some of you)  
  
but i might write a new fic! who knows :D  
  
  
thank you for reading, pls leave likes and kudos their much appreciated <3


End file.
